The black Quill
by Phya
Summary: Few years ago, life seems to be so promising...but something happened and Hermione suddenly disappeard. And now, in 2005, a mysterious writer bangs into the wizarding world...DrHr (but it will take some time)
1. A little note

**Author's note : **

I've got a few things to settle before beginning my story.. 

1. First of all, I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, it's the property of JK Rowlings, we all know that. 

English isn't my birth language. So, I don't promise anything with grammar...but if you're kind, and if you want to help me, I'm searching for a beta reader (if you speak a little french, it would be easier) I'm a little lost with the years in HP, so in my story, Harry and the others graduated in 1999. I hope you'll be ok with that. I'll really like if you post reviews. Ok....I'll love that ^^. Don't worry if you post some "not-so-kind" things : every review is important and will help me to increase the (poor) quality of my story. And for update, I'll try to update as often as I can, but I don't promise anything during my exams sessions...  
  
**_So let's begin now !_****__**


	2. How it all began

_2001, London  
_  
Everything had been so wonderful these last years.Harry Potter, at the age of seventeen, had defeated Lord Voldemort, despite all the tricks of the evil wizard.  
  
Of course, it wasn't as if everyone suddenly became all goody-goody. There still were deatheaters hiding here and there, and some of them had even been cleared of all theirs charges...  
  
But everyone agreed that it was a lot better than before, and the wizarding world was now in peace.  
  
On this day, the 15th of december, Harry and his friends were waiting for the party to begin. It was actually a very special party : it gathers all theirs friends and families, who went to London for the two weddings of the year.  
  
The first one was, no surprise, Hermione and Ron's. These two had finally became aware that they love each other (with a loooot of help from Harry, who began to be quite bored of theirs 'How-can-he/she-talk-to-me-like-this- I'll-never-talk-to-her/him-again-but-I-feel-so-sad-now-oh-please-help-me- Harry' shows). Actually, they were still fighting now and then, but now Harry could say that 'it wasn't his business' and let them solve theirs problems - which weren't most of the time really serious.  
  
And it gave him time to conquer Ginny. In his 6th year, it became obvious that he and Cho would never end up like a pair : they were too different, and he couldn't get rid of his feeling of guilt for Cedric's death. They really liked each other, but oh....there was something too weird in this relation, and they decided to let it go. At the beginning of his 7th year, he became suddenly aware of the lovely red-haired sister of his best friend. It hadn't been so easy to tell her his feelings, because she was very shy and she never thought Harry could notice her. But now they were on the edge of saying 'yes' to each other and they couldn't have been more happy.  
  
'Hey guys' said Harry while he passed the door of the ballroom.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. 'Harry ! ' She gave him a peck on the cheek. 'You look great in this tuxedo!' And, frowning a little 'but where were you? The party will begin in only fifteen minutes, and we were wondering....'  
  
Ron approached his best friend and his fiancee. 'I bet it took you a lot of time to struggle in this stupid suit, just like me. Just tell me why we don't wear dress robes, it's so much easier to change onto it !'  
  
Harry laughed. 'Well, remind you it wasn't our choice...But these ladies' one...'  
  
'Speaking of that, where's my sister?'  
  
'Oh, she'll be there in few minutes. She told me she had a 'surprise' for us'  
  
'Yup I have' said a voice behind them. They all turned to face a cute little red-haired woman. 'But you'll all have to wait to see it'  
  


  
**_Ok that's all for the moment! I ask you to be patient, I know it doesn't seem to be like in the summary, but let me install the scene before beginning the show... Please review and tell me what you think!_**

****

**_            And don't forget to REVIEW!!!_****__**


	3. Leaving

**_Chapter 2 : Leaving_**  
  
The feast was beginning. Soon, loads of people apparated in the ballroom. Hermione was checking if everything was ok, when she suddenly ran into something - or more exactly someone. She let escape a little shriek of surprise when she recognized Viktor Krum.  
  
'Viktor ! What are you doing here' _errr...I'm not very polite_....'I mean...what a surprise! I errr....I didn't know you were going!'  
  
Viktor shook her hand. 'Vell, you see...I received an invitation...so herrrrre I am, Herrrr-my-onny. Oh and...herrrre is my vife, Gretchen' he said while a young and blond witch apparated at his side. She shyly smiled to Hermione.  
  
'Sorrrry do not speak english....Hello!'  
  
Hermione tried to regain her composure. 'Well hello dear! So Viktor, you're married! And to a charming girl I see! Congratulations, I'm very happy for you! Can I show you the way to the drinks?'  
  
After having let the two lovebirds near the drinks table, she began to search Ginny. She had a little idea of what could be the 'surprise'.  
  
She found her chatting with her mother. Then Hermione couldn't talk immediatly to Ginny, she first had to survive to Molly Weasley's hug. When she finally could breathe again, she turned to her friend.  
  
'Ginny! By any chance, do your 'surprise' include a certain Quidditch player I've known few years ago?'  
  
Ginny looked at her friend. _She doesn't seem to be angry...Good point..._'Yup Mione, you see, I thought it'll be a good idea to invite all the people you, Harry and Ron met during your adventures...So I have invited lots af people from Hogwarts, and the students who went to in your fourth year...including Krum. A-are you ok with it?'  
  
Hermione laughed. 'Well, it was a little...weird to bump into Viktor but I think it is a very good idea.'  
  
Ginny seemed relieved, but Hermione continued 'But I don't bet Ron will be so happy to see him...oh, we'll see...'  
  
She turned her head to find Ron. He was surrounded by french witches, including Fleur and her sister, who were asking were the champagne was. Ron seemed to be quite frightened by this bunch of witches who suddenly apparated in front of him and were asking something all in the same time, and he didn't understand anything.  
  
'And maybe he won't even notice Krum is here, after all...' she laughed with Ginny.  
  
'Hey ! ' said Ginny. 'I think I'll see how my future husband is ...handling this' she was looking behind Hermione, who turned and saw Harry chatting with Cho. She turned back to see Ginny with a hint of anger in her eyes.  
  
'Don't worry Gin...Cho's married now, and look, she's even pregnant...and Harry loves you now, and only you'  
  
'I know...but, you know, I think I'll go and ...and...I just want to check if Harry...errr...you see...' and she was gone. Hermione chuckled._Good luck Harry...We know how jealous Gin can be... hehehe...  
  
_She took a sip of her champagne. This was going to be a night to remember.  
  
She didn't know how much she'll remember it....

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The next day, Hermione was sitting in her sofa. She was trying to understand what Ron was trying to explain. Well, actually, she didn't even know if she really wanted to understand it.  
  
'And I'm sure you'll understand that I need a little time...I'm not sure of how much but...you see...I don't want to marry you with this doubt... Hermione? Are you listening to me?' Ron waved his hand in front of his fiancée.  
  
Hermione was astonished. Ron wanted to cancel their wedding. But WHY ? She looked to him.  
  
'But...but why? THAT is what I don't understand...I mean...we're going out since so many time...we engaged two years ago...why do you suddenly have a ...'doubt' ?'  
  
Ron swallowed. 'Errr...you see....Don't be angry Mione, please but...last night ... I talked a lot with....'  
  
_No. No no no no no. Tell me it isn't what I think it is.  
_  
'...with Fleur...and we understood each other so well...and...and I don't want to marry you whithout being sure that anything could happen between us...I'm only trying to be honest with you...'  
  
Hermione shot him a dark look.  
  
'Honest? You think you're 'honest' cancelling our wedding two days before it?' she was crying now. 'How can you...how....'  
  
She didn't finish her sentence. 'Fine. Goodbye Ron. But remember, if it doesn't work with her, don't even think to me to love you again.'  
  
'Wait! what do you mean by 'goodb-'  
  
But with a flick of her wand, she was gone.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
This night, M. Filch saw light in the headmaster's office very late. He didn't bother, though.  
  
Some words could be heard...  
  
'...my decision....gone....please....need your help...' said a young voice.  
  
An older voice responded .  
  
'........you ...really sure?.... miss you... luck...don't forget....'  
  
Suddenly Filch saw a purple light and he heard a great 'WHAM'! He ran towards the head's office only to bump into a young woman. He looked up to see her face and heard the word 'Obliviate'.  
  


  
**_Ok that's enough for today. Fanfiction doesn't seem to update my chapters anyway, so...._****__**


	4. Three hours for a book?

_Yiiiiha ! I don't believe I'd reviews ! well, ok, I had two. But this is my first fic, i thought anybody  wouldn't read it since the summary is so....hem, since it sucks. (I'll try to change it but I don't know how...). So my heart tilted when I saw I had reviews ! THANKS A LOT ! delirious-hani, super sycoh, you've made someone happy today !_

**Chapter 3 : _Three hours for a book_**

London, 2005 – Diagon Alley – Flourish and Botts 

It was very early in the morning. In Diagon Alley, the shops weren't even open. But there was a huge crowd in front of the bookstore. Harry tried to find himself a way through it. He could hear the chatting, they were all talking about the same thing.

'I don't believe it's today! I've been waiting for it since almost one year! '

'Me too! Actually, since I've finished the last one'

'I hope it'll be even better than the three other ones. But I don't know if it is possible, still'

Harry wondered why he was there, struggling and waiting for the shop to open. Well, he  _knew _why he was there. Ginny had asked him to buy her some books, since the doctor had said her to stay in bed until the birth. It was three weeks ago. Ginny wasn't fond of books, but she couldn't do a lot of things all day in her bed, so she had read their whole library (which was quite poor, he had to admit it) in one week. The second one, she had busied herself with reading women magazines, but it quickly bothered her. So she had asked him to find her something before going to his work to the ministry, this morning.

But the thing he didn't understand was this crowd. Suddenly the shop opened, and people began to shriek. Everyone was trying to be the fisrt one in the store. Harry coudn't stand it anymore, and tapped on an old witch's shoulder.

'Excuse me M'am, but what's happening here?'

The old woman frown at him.

'Nice try, my boy! But I won't let you pass!' and with that, she hit him whith her umbrella. 'You'll have to wait ! Haaa those young people! They always want to pass before everyone else!' and she managed to approach the door. Harry stood with a look of disbelief.

_Are those people gone mad?_ he wondered.

'Hey! Harry! Didn't think I'll see you here!' Harry looked up. It was Lavender, she owned a little restaurant near the ministry. 

'Hey Lav'. Maybe _you_ could explain me what does all this fury means'

'Are you kidding? The new Black Quill release is today!'

Harry gave her a quizzical look. 'What do you mean by 'Black Quill''?

'You _don't know _her?' she asked in disbelief. 'But Harry...the papers are talking about her since her fisrt book, three years and half ago!'

'Well errr....I'm not fond of books, you see...So this Black Quill is an author?'

'She's not _an _author, Harry. She's _the_ author of the new century in the wizarding world. His first book has been sold three times more than _Hogwart's : an history_, and even you know this last one had been a bestseller for ages.'

Harry felt a little stupid not knowing what seem everyone knew.

'Ok, ok, calm down, Lav. What sort are these books? Do you think Gin will love one ?'

'Oh Harry, she'll _love _it! I don't know anyone who didn't like these books!' She seemd to search for her words. 'I don't know how to explain what sort of books it is... It's a mix beetween different styles...detective novel, romance, adventure...'she trailed off. 'I'm sorry Harry, but I must go if I want one of these. I don't want to waste three hours of waiting' and she left in a hurry, and went into the shop.

Merlin ! Three hours ! For a book!  Herm would have love all this... To think of Hermione made his heart wince a little. She disappeard four years ago and he never had any news of her. 

_Now, now, it isn't time for sad memories. I've got to buy some books quickly, or I'll be late_. He picked the first two books he saw and go to pay for it. The old man who owned the store glanced at him with a strange look in his eyes.

'Err...Are you sure you want to buy these ones, Mister?'

Harry looked at the covers. _"Being pregnant after 60 years old, it's possible!' _and "_Wizarding ways to heal the PMS"_ He felt himself blush – actually, he began to turn as red as a tomato. 

'I'm sorry, I didn't really look at it...I'm only searching something to cheer my wife up, she must stay in bed all day long and...'

The old wizard cut his sentence. 'I've got the best book for cheering up a young woman. Here you are', told him while holding Harry a red and black, leather-covered book. '_The Black Quill, Book Four'_

_After all...._thought Harry. _Maybe she'll like it... _

'Thanks'. He said to the seller.  'She had not read the fisrt three ones, so, I'll take them, too, please.'

When he exited of the shop, he realized that it was only two minutes left before being late. He took his wand and apparated at the Ministry.


	5. Waiting

OMG !!! I can't believe it !!! Somebody's put me in his/her  FAV LIST !!! wow I wasn't expecting that ! *blush*

**So…I have to admit that I don't like it when I read a fic, but now I understand why authors do answer to their reviewers… So…here are my answers…**

**delirious-hani** : don't worry of being still awake at 1 am reading fics…I do worse more than three times per week -)

**super sycoh** : as you see, I'm trying to update soon hehe

**GEmory** : well, I must say I like to see them together, too. Maybe it's just because we ALL know she will end up with Ron (I think it's just SOOOOO unsurprising!!!). Or maybe it's just because Draco is evil and attractive in the same time…Actually that's why I've start this story after graduation. So it could be ok with the books (after all, at the beginning Ron and Herm are together…) but I still can do what I want !

**Dracoz-wun-gurl** : thanks for putting me in your list, I'm touched !

**Speedstergal** : I'm so happy you're thinking the plot is unique! I've thought of writing a fic for a long time but I wanted it to be special (no common room, no head boy and –girl stuff, …) and I had this idea few nights ago. I hope I'll get on with it and write a story that will please you!

And where have you find that Ron could THINK? Hehe

Thanks for the advice, but… I didn't learn English by speaking it, and when I read myself I don't hear my errors…*sob* but I'll still try it !

Oooooookay…so here is the new chapter

**_Chapter 4 : Waiting_**

****

Ron was bored. He was sitting on this step for hours. Waiting and waiting and….well, waiting. 

For the fifth time, he tried to speak to Harry.

'Hey mate…'

Harry didn't answer.

'Hey Harry…hello… I'm talking to you…'

'Mmmh' was his friend's only answer.

Ron never thought that, one day, he would see Harry, his nose in a book, not even answering to him. He was quite reminding him of Herm….Ron cut off his train of thoughts. Thinking of Hermione always made him feel bad.

But he was still bored. 

 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_*Flash Back*_**

'Please Ron! I promised to go there, and if I go alone, it will be so boring!'

'Harry, I just can't believe that you're asking me to go with you to a dedication session'

'You know very well it' for Ginny. Owwwwwwww come on pleaaaaaaase?' asked Harry with a pleading look.

Ron scowled.

'Hey I'm not Gin! Maybe those puppy eyes do work with her, but not with me! I'm a man, remember?'

Harry glared at him. 'Do you really think I would go there if she could move? Since I've bought her these books, your sister is absolutely thrilled by anything related to the Black Quill. Do you really think it's funny always hearing stories about this stupid author?' Harry paused. 'It's _your_ sister, Ron. If you don't do it for me, do it for her'.

Harry knew it wasn't very fair to use Ron's feelings like this, but he didn't want to waste a whole day waiting alone for a stupid signature.

Ron smirked. 'So it's _my sister_ now, not your wife?'

'When she asks me this kind of things, she's more your sister than my wife' Harry spat back.

**_*end of flash-back*_**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

And Ron went with Harry. But he wasn't expecting that his friend would try to read the first book 'just to see what it is' …. and maybe because Ginny told him daily to read it, too.

And he was here. Bored. 

'Honestly Harry! I can't believe we are waiting for a stupid author of stupid books since this morning! It's nearly 15 o'clock, and you know what, I'm hungry!'

Harry throw him a pocket of Bertie's Beans. He closed his book and said : 

'Ron…I'm not sure these are stupid books, and that the Black Quill is a stupid author…'

'Oh really? And why please?'

Harry seemed suddenly very serious

'I suppose that you didn't ever try to know what are the great lines of this story, did you?'

'Oh please Harry…before you bought it to Gin, you didn't, too !'

'I think I should explain you a few things. You might be surprised by what is told in this book…' answered Harry 

****

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny was sitting in her bed. Her mother passed her a cup of tea.

'So, honey, have you had a little fun these last weeks? I suppose it's quite bothering to rest all day long'

'Oh mum! Not at all! Harry bought me these wonderful books …'

Molly Weasley tried to be sure of having heard 'Harry' and 'books' in the same phrase.

'But of course you must know the author : it is the Black Quill' continued Ginny.

'Oh, this mysterious writer? They were talking about her in _Witch weekly_ last day. I thought about reading her books, but with your father and his weird ideas, I was  so busy trying to keep the house in one piece that I hadn't the time. Could I borrow you the first one? Maybe I'll try to find the time to read it after all…'

'You'll have to wait for Harry, he hasn't finished it yet' answered her daughter.

One more time, Molly had the feeling of having misheard. 'Harry', 'book' and 'read' in the same phrase. Weird.

'What does it talk of?' asked her with interest.

'Oh you'll love it! The plot is very good. You see, the heroin is this girl, Hermance **_(a/n : this surname does exist! It is a really old-fashioned French surname)_**. She's a sort of detective, and she tries to catch an evil wizard, called Donald Sisley. He's really a bad guy. In the first book, she's still a quite innocent girl and she falls for him, but she discovers that he's really evil and that he actually see an other woman, a stupid blond veela – really beautiful but really dumb, too- and she decides to go away and in the second book she goes back under a secret identity in order to catch him and give him to the authorities, because he's more and more evil, and…'

'please please! Shut up! I don't want you to spoil the entire story child!' said Molly.

Ginny laughed. 'I'm sure you'll like it, mum. I know only one person who didn't like these books. Percy. He owled me yesterday that he wasn't fond of the black quill because this Sisley guy is red-haired. He couldn't think he could be _evil_ since he has _red hair_!'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

'So here's the plot' finished Harry. Ron was looking him. He continued. 'And the style is reminding me of…of Hermione's'

Ron gulped. 'What? Please, don't talk about her'

'Ron…I'm sorry…We all know that she suddenly let you down four years ago…not even bothering to explain it to you…and that is why you don't want to talk about her, but look!  The book even talk about a Veela, and…'

'You're comparing me with this evil git? Just because he's red-haired?'

'No Ron! I mean…yes! I know you're not an evil git ' Harry added quickly. 'But the story looks like what happened. Except for the fact that you dated Fleur after Hermione left you, and not before.'

'and except for the evil part' added Ron, frowning. 

'Now I really want to met the Black Quill. I think we may be surprised…'said Harry dreamily.

That's all for the moment! I know, Ron is a RAT having lied like it to everyone!!! 

No more update until next week, the snow and my skis are waiting for me…But please R&R!!!

****

**_Look…look at this tiny button, at the bottom of your page…it is smiling to you…it is asking you 'push me! Push me!' Don't you hear it? Please have a heart and access to its desire…_**


	6. What am I doing here?

Ok, I have to go in holidays in errr….7 hours…it is very late…but I don't want to sleep so I thought 'hey, what about writing a short chapter?' and here I am. Actually it begins to be quite hard to organize my ideas. I know for now what will happen in my story. I even have an idea of the ending. But I want it to be understable and it happens to be soooo hard! Anyway, I'll try.

****

**_And before anything else, here are the answers to my kind reviewers._**

**_Fisrt thing : THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. When I read your reviews, I just want to write more (even when I'm at the university, hem…)_**

****

GEmory : hehe ! You hope a lot of things !!! So I hope not to deceive you!!! (but I'll see for the punch thing)

natyslacks : you're not really thinking I'll answer to your question, are you? ^^ I don't want to give the plot now…

FluffysBijin05 : I don't really now if the 'real' Ron would lie like it, but …in this story…he surely doesn't have the best role…

Paige23 : promising to write a longer answer if I write a new chapter…you know how it's called? BLACKMAIL!!! You naughty one ^^

australian gurl : lol, I'm trying to hurry with it…but after this one I'll be definitely gone for one week.

ghypscee : you'll learn soon what happened between Ron and Fleur. And yes, Hermione (and Draco) are coming soon. 

Fallen Angel of Hell : thanks for understanding!!! And your sentences were good (I was so happy to see a review in French! It's so kind!)

super sycoh : you didn't heard the button calling? That's because it's really shy. Pump up the volume and you'll hear it( but yes, you'll have to turn the speakers on, first^^) To answer to one of your questions, Draco will come soon. And for the others…you'll have to wait…hehehe

So here we are…I just warn you it will be a short chapter, cause I don"t have so much time.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Chapter five : What am I doing here?_**

****

The tall guy looked at the door in front of him. 

_What am I doing here?_

Two women passed near him. One of them was whispering 'Have you seen! It is Draco Malfoy! Merlin, he's even more beautiful than in _Witch weekly_! How can he be still bachelor?'

Draco sighed. If he had heard this kind of thing just a few years sooner, he would have felt proud. Maybe he'd even smirk to this woman. But her chat was reminding him _why_ he was here. 

**_* flash back *_**

****

'Draco, you're really disappointing me'

_Well what a surprise _thought Draco. He couldn't remember one, only ONE moment he hadn't disappointed his father.

'When I was your age…'

And here we are…I don't know how I still can listen to his memories…always the same…'I was a good boy listening to my father, nyah nyah nyah…'

'Listen to me my son! I was saying, when I was your age, I was already married, and I even had two children…'

'And you'd even  killed them' spat Draco.

Lucius glared at him. Even if he began to be old, he still had this kind of 'hawk look'.

'They were girls. No need for them' said him with a wave of his hand. 'And that's not the question. Draco, it's time for you to marry. I want to see my grandson before I die'

And I want you to die before you see your grandson. Draco had a hard time just to not saying this loud.

'Father, I understand, but I don't want to down the Malfoys reputation. But it's not so easy. Two third of the pure-blood witches are stupid. And two third of them are ugly.' answered Draco.

'That makes four thirds?' noticed Lucius

'Well, some of them are stupid and ugly. Malfoys wifes have to be smart and beautiful, you've always repeated it to me. If possible more beautiful than smart, I know. But all the girls you wanted me to marry with weren't like this, to speak kindly'. Draco was feeling more confident now. His father try to answer but he cut him. 'And yes, this is including Pansy. '

'My son, although I think you're going a little too far…I'll be kind and generous with you …for this time.'

Hu-oh, that's not good. When the old bat begins to speak about kindness and generosity, I should fear the worst…

'I give you three months to find a fiancée. If you don't, you'll marry Pansy. I know she's not a beauty, but she's from a good pure-blooded family **(a/n : 'good' for Lucius isn't 'good' as we understand it, of course ;-))**. And don't worry for the kids. If they are ugly, we still can drown them. You can leave, now.'

Later, in his room, Draco was thinking that he hadn't told the whole truth. He had met some pure-blooded witches who weren't so ugly, and so stupid…But he didn't felt anything with them. And if he was going to spend his whole life with somebody, he would prefer somebody he felt something for. Not love, of course, he didn't think it could be possible, but…something.

That's how he decided to go to all the great events of the wizarding world within these three months. He wasn't fond of it, but after all, where else could he meet some new girls?

*** end of flash back ***

And he was in front of this door. Behind it was hold a signing session. But he was still wondering what he was doing here. With a loud sigh, he pushed the door.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione was almost sick. She didn't think she could handle this. She was back in England, in London, after four years, and she was afraid.

Her friend patted her back. 'Come on Herm, they're waiting…and we were already late, no need to make it worst…'

'Oh Trish. I…I don't know…I can't…' muttered Hermione.

'Yes you can. You're the smartest witch I've ever met. And you're telling me you can't do it? Just get up and go in this room with me. Now!'

Hermione smiled a little. 'Okay…I'll try…'

'So, let's go! Take a deep breath and…' Trish opened the door.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Everyone gaped when the door opened.

Two women entered the room. One of them was beautiful. Black curls were running her back, she was pale and she had the cutest violet eyes you could have ever seen. She hold a little smile. The second one was shorter, she looked like a little mouse. Black-haired, too, but straight, and stuck in a strict ponytail.  She wore glasses, but behind it, resolution could be read in her eyes. She tunred to the crow and said…

'Ladies and gentlemen…here is the Black Quill!'. 

The other woman smiled larger and bowed a little when the crowd began to applause.

**I'm soory but that's all for now. I'm  feeling really sleepy!!! Have a great week, and…don't forget to REVIEW. I'm beginning to be a review-addict ^^**


	7. Meeting the Black Quill

Ok, so first of all I have to say : Sorry ! I didn't update my story before…but I have a good reason : I was thinking of how to write this chapter without giving the whole plot. 

Gemory : I am thinking of this punch thing, after all.  Maybe Ron deserved it.

toriisen : I'm trying, I promise ! but it's hard for me to  write in English : I can't express all the things I want, and it's quite frustating!

natyslacks : here is the update…thanks for your emphasis lool

delirious-hani : no, don't hate Ron ! in my mind – and in this story- he's only a poor stupid guy. A poor stupid guy who sucks, ok ^^. Who sucks a lot. 

australian gurl : thanks !I'll try to update more often. But I've got a ton of work for now!

Fallen Angel of Hell : ooooooooh I LOVE it when people let some reviews in french ! it's so kind…Thank you!

Here is the sixth chapter.

**_Chapter 6 : Meeting the Black Quill_**

****

Ron turned to Harry. 

' Hey! None of those women look like Herm. Seems like she's not the Black Quill, after all'

Harry didn't seem to agree with him.

'You're forgetting that Herm is one of the most powerful witch we ever met. She might be one of these women. Some spells can change the appearance of people, remember the polynectar?'

Ron understood. He turned back to the two women. 

'So…You're saying Herm could be this amazing girl in front of us?' he answered, beaming at the violet-eyed beauty.

'I don't know. We have to speak to her to be sure.'

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Draco entered the room. The first thing he saw was a whole crowd beaming and applauding. 

_He he…So I still do the same effect on people…._

Then he realised that they weren't looking at him. 

What? 

He turned his head to see what – or who- people were watching. And he saw _her_. The most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was bowing and smiling.

So here is the famous Black Quill. Maybe I've found the reason why I'm here, after all… 

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Hermione still felt awkward. To be here after all these years…What would happen if she met some people who knew her? How will she react? While Trish and herself were approaching the table where books were going to be signed, she suddenly noticed them. Harry and Ron, and stopped. Trish noticed this and asked : 

'Hey? What's the matter?'

'Trish…The red-haired guy…over there…it's…it's Ron' she muttered.

Trish furrowed her eyebrows.

'And what? You're a different woman, now. You can handle him. And he doesn't even know who you are!!!'

Hermione nodded. But she felt a shiver running her spine.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

After one hour, Harry and Ron finally arrived at the table. 

The beautiful violet-eyed woman – the Black Quill- was sitting on a chair, and her assistant stood behind her.

Harry gave his books to the Black Quill.

'This is for my wife…Virginia. She would have loved to be here, but she can't move from her bed.'

The Black Quill looked at him with interest. 

'Really? Why?'

'Well….She's pregnant and if she moves too lot…she might loose the baby…' muttered Harry.

'Well…She's lucky to have such a devoted husband. Some women haven't this luck.'

While the Black Quill was signing the books, Harry shot her a weird look. He was about to say something when she turned to Ron.

'And you, mister? '

Ron's skin turned to a bright shade of red.

'Oh…er…No, thanks, I…I haven't any book for you to sign…'

'You haven't any book? Poor guy…' The Black Quill smirked. She hold him the first of hers.

'Here you are. Maybe with this you could at least learn to read.'

Harry and Ron – and the assistant - looked at her with shock.

'So, Weasel…You're still so pathetic with women…But after loosing Bushhead and the Veela…what could we expect of you?'

The four turned to the one who spoke.

_Draco Malfoy! What is he doing here?_ wondered Hermione.

Draco continued. 'I must say you should have done something to keep the first one, however. At least she could hold a decent conversation. The poor Fleur is so stupid…'

Ron clenched his fists.

'Now, now…Hello, misses…I couldn't have dreamed that the Black Quill was such a beautiful woman, in addition to be a marvellous writer…' said Draco.

'Hello Mister. So you liked my books?'

'Of course, miss…Could you sign one of them for me?'

'What name please?'

'Oh, just write 'I agree to go out for a dinner with Draco Malfoy' and you sign.'

The Black Quill turned to her assistant. They exchanged a strange look. Then she answered to Draco : 

'I don't know if I'll have the time. Leave your address to Trish, and I'll think of it.' She signed the book and hold it to him. 'Now, guys, your company is definitely interesting, but there's a lot of people waiting behind you. Bye.'

Harry reacted first. 'Oh you're right…Sorry. We're leaving now. Thank you.' He took the books and he dragged Ron trough the crowd.

'Harry! How could you let this ferret talk to me like this! I must go there and …'

'Shut up Ron. That's not the best place to hold a fight. And we've got our answer. If the Black Quill was Hermione, she'll never 'think' of going out with Malfoy. She would have hexed him.'

Ron wasn't so sure of it. If the Black Quill was Hermione, maybe she wanted some revenge. Maybe she wanted to piss him off. But he couldn't explain it to Harry.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Later… 

****

The groom was about to knock at the door of the suit. He was brionging some food to the Black Quill. But he heard some voices – not calm voices- and he stopped.

'There is no way you go out with this guy !He surely is a deatheater!'

'Oh stop ! Remember, Voldemort is dead!'

'No way! We've talked about it! It's too risky!'

'Maybe, but just think of Ron's face when he will learn it…'

There was no answer. The voice continued.

'And after all…Years have passed… Maybe he's changed.'

'But…'

'We can't know it if I don't go to this dinner. Let's just try, ok? It could be interesting after all.'

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

That's all for tonight! I've tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others, but I'm not sure it is longer, after all. 

**_Hope you'll like it, anyways._**

****

**_Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
